The Detectives
by Ripa' Moram
Summary: Stopping this series :( Not quite as good of a story as I want to continue. Ill be working on something new from now on.


**Author's Note: Only rated "T" just in case anyone finds anything offensive. (I doubt it) The setting is a little different than you might expect. It is early 1900s (before the world war) and in the United States not Britain. This is an origin story and is not canon! Enjoy!**

As two boys walked towards an extravagantly lit up circus tent, they saw the real wonders of the circus. Neither one of them had ever been to a circus before, and they begged and begged their moms to let them go. Luckily for them, they had caught Mrs. Holmes and Mrs. Watson on an excellent day, and were cheerfully granted 50 cents each. The two mischievous boys Dan Holmes and Christopher Watson didn't tell their moms it only cost 25 cents for each person to get into the circus. So they took the extra money with a smirk, realizing that they could buy two whole large popcorns with the extra change! So as they continued to the circus tent to watch the show they noticed a weird looking man in a tuxedo and a large top hat. The man greeted the two boys ever so politely, so the boys nodded back and walked along to their seats forgetting the man altogether. The two boys sat down and enjoyed the show thoroughly as the elephant stood on a ball whilst holding the trainer with his trunk. It was definitely the most amazing thing the boys had ever seen. Next came the eccentrically dressed trapeze artists, jumping and spinning at about thirty feet above the ground! Both Christopher and Dan were amazed by the sheer brilliance of the show! Not a single person in the crowd noticed the man in the large top hat until it was too late. BAM! The shot rang in everyone's ears and the smell of gunpowder lingered in the stuffy circus tent. The lion trainer went down in one shot, panicking the crowd and throwing the circus into a fury of commotion. The man tipped his hat to the stage of the tent and disappeared into the frenzied crowd.

Only at that moment did Dan realize who the mysterious man was. He was no other than Bruce Skull, the leader of a group of mercenaries hired to kill one of the circus masters, who owed Bruce's hirer a large sum of money. Dan had seen a picture of him near Stoddard's Grocery Store only a few feet away from where they saw the circus advertisement. While everyone else ran for the doors, Christopher and Dan were sitting in awe of what had just taken place. Then they shook their heads trying to comprehend the gravity of the situation. They looked around becoming curious as to how a man could be so disguised and polite, but be so malevolent and cunning. They were going to be detectives. The thought hit them both directly in the forehead, like a baseball bat. They both stood up and bowed to each other. "Good day to you Dr. Holmes," Christopher said in an exaggerated english accent. "It is a fine day isn't it, Dr. Watson," Dan replied. This was the start of two genius detectives. The start of something big. They decided their names weren't intimidating, so they came up with new ones. They were to be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The story of two of the greatest detectives of all time.

So they carefully and cautiously inspected the scene, searching to find some kind of way to find the quite formally dressed mercenary. Obviously it was near impossible to find him in the crowd, which was screaming and howling in a motion similar to that of a blind, one winged bird. So the boys continued searching, but as they did they grew frustrated at the lack of trails and clues left by the skilled mercenary. The two boys were most definitely aggravated to start their career chasing a highly trained assassin and assailant. But that is how most great men start off. Facing a nearly impossible challenge was inspiring for the young detectives and they wouldn't give up easily. At last when they were about to search somewhere else, Sherlock had a revelation. He saw a torn piece of fancy black cloth. He felt the soft and shiny, yet strong, fabric. "Here! There's something here, come take a look!" John rushed over to the cloth, with a twinkle in his eyes at the first clue. "This was the fabric on his tuxedo," Sherlock whispered. John replied, obviously struck with an answer to Sherlock's question, "We must go to the Emporium and see if the store owner knows anything more about Bruce Skull." "Right," Sherlock said. The friends left the scene swiftly as police officers poured into the circus. They would've been caught searching if John hadn't have found the small hole in the fence which snaked around the circus site.

They disappeared into the woods, and found a very large oak tree. John started carving into the tree with his knife out of boredom, while Sherlock devised a plan. At last after what seemed like a decade Sherlock yelled out. "I've got it," he said. He slid next to John and started whispering. John's eyes gradually opened wider and wider, until they looked like they would explode. They were going to get a gun, something John was most definitely not fond of. Especially since they had to steal it from their parents. The two casually walked out of the woods acting like they didn't have a care in the world, although they both had much on their minds. At last they reached the Watson's house. With butterflies in his stomach, John cautiously approached the house and slipped in. Sherlock waited outside behind a large maple tree, curiously prodding the snow with his new walking stick and looking around for anything to keep him entertained. Finally, John slowly eased through the back door, tip toeing to the edge of the woods where Sherlock was dying of boredom. "What took you so long?" Sherlock asked. "I was in there for 10 minutes," John replied. Sherlock sighed an enormous sigh, and the two continued back to the massive oak tree where they had first devised the plan to steal the gun from the Watson's humble abode.

The carvings John had started on went impressively deep, and he then realized how much he had actually carved. Sherlock could fit in the space where bark and wood used to be. John had an idea. He encouraged Sherlock to continue carving with him, using a naturally sharp stick that had fallen from its tree in the previous storm. They hacked and carved away at the tree, eventually making a hole big enough for them to put a large bookshelf in. This makeshift hut could prove to be very useful in the future John and Sherlock thought, so they decided to smoothen the sides and lay down soft grass for beds. The two took a few steps back and gazed upon their new home. It was a sign that the two could do great things together, so they left the home and continued on their journey. They headed towards the Emporium where they learned that Bruce Skull had a house on the outskirts of town, near an old deserted farm.

As they left the Emporium, Sherlock pondered about the situation at hand. Could they even catch an experienced assailant? Sherlock definitely thought so, but he wasn't so sure about John. He knew John was determined, but was he confident? His thought was interrupted. Without warning two massive thugs flanked the friends and tackled Sherlock leaving him out of breath and without a clue of what was going on. John flung out his pistol, scared to death by the sudden ambush. The thugs focused on the firearm, scared of what was about to happen. Quite surprisingly John never even had to fire. Sherlock suddenly realized what was going on and he shot up from the ground, uppercutting one of the thugs and knocking him out cold. The next thug backed away slowly, then faster, and then to a full sprint away from the scene. Sherlock cursed under his breath. "He knows we're trying to catch him," Sherlock spoke livid at the fact that he had been so easily discovered. "Well you gotta hand it to that Bruce guy." John replied, "He's a real pro."

**Will be coming out with a new chapter in the next few months! Expect it either before or after Christmas week! Don't forget to rate and comment about it! I am 100% open to constructive criticism and opinions. Fire away!**


End file.
